Rose family Christmas
by RavenRose8
Summary: Christmas with the Rose family. Links in with my other story Suffering in Silence and will have minor spoilers.


**A/N**

**Will contain spoilers for Suffering in Silence.**

**I own nothing other then Skye Rose, and Kaylice has Amber as she came up with her. ^_^ **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rose family Christmas.<strong>_

It was bright and early on a cold winter's day on the island of Patch. Snow covered the ground in a thick white sheet making it hard for people to travel around, however this didn't matter for the occupiers of the house.

The house was a simple brick house with two floors and a number of rooms, what made it unique were its location. It was located in the middle of the large forest that covered most of the island of Patch.

The layout was simple; downstairs it had two main rooms, a kitchen and a lounge area with the dinning room attached to the lounge. The upstairs held slightly more rooms; there were five rooms upstairs, one of which was a bathroom with a shower large enough for two fully-grown adults to stand.

One of the two front rooms of the house was a small office area and storage room for the parent's weapons and huntress equipment that they may need on a mission. Outside was a small clearing that the parents could use for training and practice to keep their skills up when they were not on missions.

The two back rooms were for the children the first was called Skye and she had blue eyes and hair to match her name, she was eight years old and came from an orphanage that the parents found her at.

She lost both her parents at a young age and was quickly taken into care by the state who looked after her but by the time the two parents had come to look at children she was extremely cold and suspicious of everyone, the ones running the orphanage stating that she struggled to trust people after her first family that adopted her were cruel to her.

Luckily when the girl was adopted by the parents looking after her now she started to open up more and while was sometimes cold had opened up a lot more to them over the two years they had her as their daughter.

Their second daughter who they adopted at the same time was called Amber. She was a very quiet and shy girl with brown hair and eyes, matching her name as well. She was very helpful and enthusiastic about a number of topics, however she was extremely shy and timid with new people and took a while to open up with new people.

While at the orphanage she was bullied by some of the older children and this was where Skye came in, she defended the shy girl and helped her out. Skye became very protective over Amber and the other children backed off after seeing this.

She was very sensitive as well, while being able to tell when other people were sad or angry she was also very sensitive with her own emotions as well and was easily embarrassed, which made her seem very cute as her parents would often say.

Both girls had large rooms with equally large double beds as well, which was unusual at first for the girls, because they weren't used to such large beds and rooms.

Both rooms were painted in the girl's favorite color, blue for Skye and brown for Amber. Both rooms had desks for the girls to work on and a TV with a DVD player for anything they might want to watch. Also a number of toys, which varied for the two girls who held different tastes.

Suffice to say the girls had most things that they only dreamt of having, and while their family wasn't rich they could live comfortable for a number of years.

The last room in the house was the parents room, they had a large king size bed for the two, and a bookshelf with a number of different books on different topics ranging from topics about weapons and dust through to fantasy books that most people in the house liked to read. They also had a built in bathroom and while not being a large as the main one still had enough room for two adults to shower together.

In the household of four only one was awake at such an early hour, the woman had long black hair reaching her shoulders, with the tips dyed red. The woman was tall, reaching almost six foot, which compared to her wife and children she was massive.

Ruby Rose was an accomplished huntress, having led the attacks that took down the White Fang leadership and others working with them to take over Vale. She also hunted and killed many Grimm having saved a number of towns from attacks.

However right now she wasn't a huntress but a wife and a mother and most importantly a person. She was laying in bed hugging her small wife into the front of her body as the shorter woman slept.

Her wife Neopolitan Rose had barely grown since the two women had met, now around 5 foot compared to her shorter size before however size didn't matter to Ruby or any of their friends and family.

Ruby and Neo met under sad circumstances, Ruby had found Neo crying one day and comforted her, from their they met in school and became even closer ever since while having trouble at the start they happily dated for a number of years before Ruby purposed to Neo and by the age of twenty both women were happily married.

After two years they decided they wanted children, and while they could of gone through the process of natural birth they both wanted to adopt a child or in this case two children. They wanted to adopt as both had lost parents and knew what that was like and decided to help a couple children not feel that feeling if they could.

So three years ago they adopted Skye and Amber who were five years old at the time, and while the process was hard all four of them all came closer together once they got the two children to trust and open up to the older women.

Ruby reflected on these events the past few years as she hugged her wife from behind, putting her face into Neo's neck smiling as she felt the smaller woman sleep.

The Rose family inheritance is how Ruby built the house, after her mother had died, she left a large amount of money for Ruby and once she turned the age of eighteen Ruby was able to claim the money, which she did.

Ruby in her sleep had pulled her wife, Neo into the front of her body, Ruby's head resting onto of Neo's.

Also during the night it seemed Ruby's arms had wrapped around Neo's stomach holding her to Ruby's front.

Ruby liked being up early and just sitting there listening to Neo sleep; it was Ruby's second or third favorite thing to do.

Relaxing into Neo's body, Ruby's hands started to wonder over Neo's body; one hand was running small circles on the girls stomach, while her second hand started to go a little lower.

A third hand reached up and stopped Ruby's hand from going any lower; Neo had woken up not long ago and smiled when she woke up in Ruby's arms and what her hands were doing as well.

"Good morning sweetheart." Neo spoke softly

While she spoke more then when Ruby first met her, Neo was extremely shy around new people, and even around people she knew, she would only really talk to Ruby, Velvet, Coco and her children. If she needed to talk with anyone other then those three she would tell Ruby what she wanted to say, or if she were alone she would write it out.

Ruby however loved Neo's voice, whatever she was saying even if she was getting told off, she just loved Neo's voice and it would almost always make her melt.

Kissing the top of Neo's head, "Merry Christmas cutie." Whispering softly into Neo's hair.

Neo hummed in response, leaning backwards slightly into Ruby's body, "While I'm not opposed to what you want to do, remember the kids will be here any second."

Ruby sighed out, a little annoyed, "I know but I was hoping we could have a little time."

Neo giggled at Ruby's tone, leaning her body back against Ruby's, "Aw don't worry I'm sure we'll find some time at some point."

Neo didn't have to look around to see Ruby's reaction; instead she just put her hands over Ruby's while they both just relaxed in bed.

"What time is it?" Ruby asked Neo while her face was into the top of Neo's head.

Looking at the bedside clock Neo checked the time, "About five in the morning, they'll be up any minute now."

Ruby hums in response, as she started to plant kisses on Neo's head, slowly moving down to her neck.

Neo let out a low gasp as she felt Ruby's lips on her neck, giggling again Neo pushed Ruby's head away from her neck, "I told you the kids will be waking up soon."

Ruby let out a groan as she moved her head back to Neo's head; "I hate it when you're right." Mumbling her words.

True to Neo's words they heard a knock on the door a few moments later, the door slowly opened revealing Amber and the taller Skye behind her.

"Can we come in?" Amber asked shyly to the two older women in bed.

Ruby smiled towards Amber and Skye, "Of course you can sweetie, and merry Christmas."

Skye and Amber walked over and joined the two older women on the bed, both replying merry Christmas and good morning.

Ruby and Neo smiled, hugging their daughters. "So who wants to go open presents?" Ruby asked excitably to the two girls.

Both girls' eyes lit up at the idea of presents, but before they could get too hyper Neo spoke up, "Well go toilet and meet us at the top of the stairs, ok?"

Both girls nodded and quickly ran off to get ready to go downstairs, Ruby laughed at her daughter's reaction. It was completely different to the first year where they were unsure about what to expect, while living at the orphanage they only got a present or two but with Ruby and Neo they had loads.

Ruby and Neo went through their morning ritual, washing their faces and brushing their hair. Once dressed in dressing gowns they kissed each other on the lips before joining their eager daughters at the top of the stairs.

Ruby smiled towards her family as she walked down the stairs leading them all downstairs towards the large tree, and large pile of presents sitting underneath.

Smiling Ruby opened the door leading into the lounge area, and quickly moving to sit in one of the leather chairs, and with a yelp pulling Neo to sit on her lap.

Smiling at Neo's flustered look, Ruby spoke to Amber and Skye, "Would you two like to divide up the presents?"

Amber nodded her head and both girls started to pass the presents out, and making three piles, one pile for each of the girls with a third for their parents.

After a few minutes the presents underneath the tree were all passed out, Skye and Amber's piles were the largest with Ruby and Neo both only having a couple of presents.

Amber looked up at her parents once all the presents were passed out asking a silent question, and with a smile Ruby and Neo said, "Merry Christmas everyone."

This was the sign for the two girls to start opening their presents and Neo had a camera out taking pictures of their daughters opening up their presents.

Ruby and Neo had brought their daughters a couple different toys, and also some money to buy whatever they wanted to. Alongside this they got the two girls silver necklaces as well, they had the imprint of the Rose family symbol but on top of that was each of their names.

And the two girls had also brought each other a bracelet that Ruby and Neo helped with.

Ruby smiled at her daughters saying, "I was going to give you weapons but your mother said it wasn't age appropriate

Once the children had opened their presents Ruby and Neo opened theirs, the children had gotten their parents some clothes. While Ruby had gotten a couple books from Neo, Ruby had gotten a special present for her wife.

Ruby spent over a month looking around at different jewelry stores while she was near a city and it wasn't until she took her daughters out to get a present for Neo from them that she found what she was looking for.

It was a rose pendent not much different from the one Ruby wears on her belt, however instead of being in red it was pink in color, and was smaller to fit comfortably around the neck of the wearer.

Neo as soon as she spotted the necklace her eyes gathered a few tears, as she turned and hugged Ruby tightly.

Ruby smiled at Neo, "I spent ages looking for the perfect gift and Amber and Skye were the ones who found it, I just wanted to say thank you." Kissing her wife's cheek, she smiled at Amber.

Neo pulled back and brought her month to Ruby's kissing her deeply in response to the gift.

The two daughters turned to the side to give their parents some privacy while they kissed; both started to play with the toys they had gotten.

The two older women broke apart when the need for air became too strong with Ruby smiling brightly at her wife, "So you like the gift?"

Neo smiled, "I love it." Turning her head slightly, "And thank you Amber and Skye for finding it."

Ruby smiled as she put the necklace around her wife's neck, after doing that she started to stand up with Neo standing up first, "Well we'll make breakfast while you kids play ok?"

Both children nodded enthusiastically as they played with their presents while the parents moved into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

Neo worked on making the Biscuits while Ruby cooked the egg and bacon for everyone.

Within half an hour the whole family were sitting down at the dinning table and were happily eating their breakfast, the two children eating faster then the adults because they wanted to play with their presents more.

As the two children finished they quickly ran off again to play, while Neo cleared up the dishes Ruby had gone upstairs to get ready for the day.

Within half an hour Ruby had showered and dressed in her combat outfit and her weapon was attached to her belt, walking downstairs she saw her children playing while Neo was watching them fondly.

Walking up to Neo, Ruby kisses her cheek whispering, "I'll be back in a little bit, ok?"

Neo leaned back into Ruby and kissed her cheek in return, "Do you want me to come with you?" Knowing the tradition Ruby kept each year, especially since returning to the island.

Ruby shook her head, "It's alright, I won't be long and I don't want to leave the kids alone."

Neo nodded in response, "Ok you'll be fine won't you?"

Ruby smiled at the concern in her wife's voice, "I'll be fine don't worry."

Kissing her cheek one last time Ruby speaks up, "Kids I'll be back in a little bit."

"Ok mom." Both girls replied at the same time to their mother.

Smiling Ruby slipped out of the door, drawing her hood up she walked through the snow-covered forest towards the cliff edge not far from their house.

* * *

><p>Within half an hour Ruby had walked to the cliff edge ten miles from her house, on the edge was a stone with writing etched into it.<p>

'Summer Rose

Thus kindly I scatter.'

Ruby smiled at the stone as she sat down next to it, "Hey mom." She started and for the next hour telling her mother about the year she had, and what had happened that morning. She also spoke of how all her friends were getting on and how Yang was doing as well.

After an hour Ruby stood up, brushing the snow off her trousers smiling at the grave one last time, "Well bye mom I'll talk to you soon." Bending down Ruby kissed the grave stone before turning around.

As Ruby she heard a howl close by, and as she walked further into the trees she came upon a clearing and on the other side were a pack of Beowolves.

Smirking Ruby drew her weapon out, sitting the scythe into the ground pointed towards the pack, as if she was giving them a warning.

They didn't listen to Ruby's warning as they charged towards her only for Ruby to dodge the attack, shooting up into the air above the Beowolves, twisting her weapon around she fired at one of them below her hitting it in the head, before diving down below with her scythe swinging around killing another wolf.

It took under three minutes for Ruby to kill the pack of Beowolves before she was on her way home again.

Looking down at her clothes she noticed she had gotten some blood on them, however it was slowly starting to dissolve like Grimm always do.

* * *

><p>It took just over half an hour to return home, the Beowolves having slowed her down if only by a few minutes.<p>

As Ruby entered the door, Neo was immediately in front of her, her hands gliding over Ruby's body checking for any sort of wound on her.

"I saw the blood on your weapon as you were walking up, are you ok?" Speaking fast and worriedly to her wife.

Ruby smiled and stopped Neo's hands, "I'm fine, just some Beowolves decided they wanted to try and attack me."

Neo didn't look completely convinced but seeing that Ruby was ok and nothing was wrong she stopped her worrying, "Fine but next year I'm going with you." Giving her wife a pointed look showing there was no argument.

Ruby smiled, "Fine then, anyway I'll go shower and change then help with dinner."

Neo nodded and walks back to the kitchen to check on the food.

Ruby walked upstairs to shower for the second time that day, and to change into something a little more comfortable.

Ruby came downstairs ten minutes later in jeans and a red hoodie that Neo had gotten her a number of years ago, which somehow still fit her. Walking into the kitchen Ruby kisses her wife as she started to help sort out the food for their Christmas dinner.

After a couple hours of letting the food cook and spending time together as a family, the food was cooked and Ruby went through the process of cutting up the turkey they had gotten this year.

While Ruby was doing this Neo was dishing out the food onto four plates with certain items being more dominant on different plates as those who liked certain foods more were given more of that food, and those who didn't like it as much were given less.

The two girls Skye and Amber were setting the table up at the same time, with the different things you would see on a table at this time of year, with crackers placed between each person.

Once the food was all served up and everyone was sat down at the table, Ruby smiled and looked around, "Well then Merry Christmas and lets eat."

Everyone started with pulling the crackers before eating, each person having done one with each member of the family. Ruby had won twice while the other three had won once each, however the two children got the toys inside.

After the bad jokes from the crackers were told they all started eating and talking about the different things they had gotten and what they'd been doing that day, with Ruby telling them about her fight with the Beowolves earlier that day.

After dinner the family all settled down to play a couple card games together, but stopped after playing a couple. Most games like this would be played tomorrow when they met up with their friends and family.

After playing a couple games they all sat in the lounge together and watched a movie that was on TV called Elf.

Skye and Amber were sitting on the floor watching the movie for the first time, having not seen it before and were interested in what was happening.

Ruby and Neo however were sitting together on a leather chair watching the movie, however Ruby was more interested in kissing Neo's neck as she had seen the movie a number of times beforehand.

Neo didn't stop her but was watching the movie as she let Ruby kiss her, even returning a couple kisses herself.

As the time wore on the two kids started to grow tired and by ten o'clock they were both extremely tired and were going to bed.

Putting both children into bed, and kissing them goodnight Ruby and Neo walked back downstairs to clear up the toys Skye and Amber had left laid out on the floor.

Once the house was clean both women went up and got ready for bed, having tired themselves out during the day and the need to be awake early the next day to prepare for everyone coming over.

"Today was a great day, thank you for my presents." Ruby spoke as she wrapped her arms around Neo's stomach, kissing her cheek.

Neo nodded her head as she finished brushing her hair, "Thank you for mine as well, the necklace is beautiful." Said necklace was around Neo's neck hidden underneath the large nightshirt Neo wears to bed.

Smiling further Ruby's hands started to go a little lower on Neo's body, this time Neo didn't stop her. "How thankful are you cutie?" Whispering into Neo's ear as Ruby planted a kiss on it.

Neo smirked, using her semblance teleporting them onto the bed, with Neo on top of Ruby.

Leaning down to Ruby's ear, Neo whispered seductively into Ruby's ear, "Let me show you how thankful I am." Nibbling on the tall girls ear as her hands started to move over Ruby's body.

Ruby let out a soft moan at Neo's action, smiling at her wife, "Merry Christmas cutie."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**Damn, this took about a week and a half and is around 3738 words and was a pain in the ass to write as well, I've been getting a couple idea's for some different stories one of which is a Ruby story and the other is a Star Wars: KoToR story which I'll get around to writing out a chapter for within the next week and a bit and Revan is going to look like Ruby so that's where I'm getting my RWBY fix for the story.**

**Anyway this is a mix between Christmas to when I was younger and the last couple of years and even though I spoke of something happening Boxing Day (26****th****) I will not be doing another chapter afterwards or for New Years either, sorry. (Note I have only just finished this on the 23****rd**** and I don't have time to write out something for Boxing Day. This is also why I haven't sent this to my Beta as it is a busy time of year for everyone and I don't wish to add to that.)**

**Oh and yes that is the Red trailer, I thought it felt right to use that as part of it, as it is also partly what I do at Christmas every year. (I'm sure you can guess which part.) **

**Also I would like to thank Kaylice for help with Amber and coming up with her character and also for Neo's necklace as well, so thank you very much and merry Christmas. *****Kisses her cheek*****: P Hehehe**

**Anyway Merry Christmas and Happy holidays for those who don't celebrate it, and hope you have a happy new year. ^_^**


End file.
